


God Shag Ye Merry Gentlemen

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Meta, My S4 Christmas List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: O tidings of boy upon boy…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaringD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringD/gifts).



God shag ye merry, gentlemen  
Let nothing you dismay  
Remember no one else can tell  
With whom you ought to lay  
Our John and Sherlock, yes we know  
That you are bi and gay  
O tidings of boy upon boy  
Boy upon boy  
O tidings of boy upon boy  
  
From Moftiss our fathers  
The blessed pilot came  
And unto certain shippers  
Brought tidings of the same  
That finally we’d see the love  
That dared not speak its name  
O tidings of boy upon boy  
Boy upon boy  
O tidings of boy upon boy  
  
And now our Sherlock and his John  
Forever they will be  
Immortalized for all to watch  
Upon the BBC  
As they give in and finally have  
Their awesome shagging spree  
O tidings of boy upon boy  
Boy upon boy  
O tidings of boy upon boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request for DaringD. If you have a favorite holiday melody you’d like me to besmirch, let me know. ;)
> 
> All I want for Christmas is some comments and kudos. :)


End file.
